camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:Demi-hunter13 page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oblivion26 (Talk) 00:25, March 17, 2012 Category:Entry Level Also get on chat sometime! Like, if Picasso made a person, You'd be his masterpiece. 02:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Question yeah, you just add your name; but was your character claim approved? was your character page made? [[User:Comiclove|''The root of all fear ]][[User Talk:Comiclove|is imagination]][[User Blog:Comiclove| - Asura, From Soul Eater' ]] 11:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes and yes. My claim was approved and I'm sure I already made a character page. Demi-hunter13 11:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Status/ Level Soul Avatar Miggy Here! ~ Water, Earth, Fire, Air! 04:15, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Badges! =) Hello! I just wanted to give you something. Here: Congrats! You earned it! =D From: Cosmiggy ♥, 09:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Ze Badge: Reply Yeah, I do Want to hunt down a duck? Just ask 05:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi! Very pleased to get another message from another Pinoy. Thanks for the greeting and sure, let's rp sometime. About that badge and designs? They have the same coding. You can check the coding by editing my page to source mode (just be nice) and copy the code there. Change the names of the colors there to your liking. The stuff you're going to put there have to be between these things (from what I remember): "> and . There are also word formattinh there with at the end of it so change it too. If you have any more questions, let me know. :D Hyugabyakugan[[User blog:Hyugabyakugan12|'''12]] 08:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey!You're from the Phil too!Awesome!madame na dito from Phil haha"Broken_fireSmile!You only have one chance to live, my friend. ☺" 12:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC)broken_fire Ahh sa Quezon City, you? I dont really care if someone tries to kidnap me jwk!I like to be alive!XD haha and ako somewhat, I use taglish, cuz I cant talk straight filipino sometimes the tenses I use are wrong haha I also have bad grades in that subject!Gimme 5!"Broken_fireSmile!You only have one chance to live, my friend. ☺" 00:16, April 13, 2012 (UTC)broken_fire Oh!XD Awesome!Actually..chinese ako eh haha kaw?"Broken_fireSmile!You only have one chance to live, my friend. ☺" 12:15, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually not in the Philippines anymore. My family had to move to California a few years ago. (per nakaka Tagalog pa ako :D) RofLFERBERG 16:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ( I stil don't have a custom signature =( ) Re:Links Hey Demi! Just got your message! Here what to do: To add links, you need to add two [ and two ]. For example, I will link my character Gregorius to the Hermes Cabin Page. I will use: Gregorius Peeverell and it will look like this: Gregorius Peeverell. It's actually easy. Just remember your putting the right title so it doesn't get too messy. Avatar Miggy Here! ~ Water, Earth, Fire, Air! 10:03, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Level Five Congrats on being level five, Demi! Good luck! :D [[User:Hyugabyakugan12|'Byakugan!']] [[User talk:Hyugabyakugan12|'8 Trigrams 64 Palms!']] 02:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Good Luck Well, I said that as good luck for your future ideas and work. So, good luck! [[User:Hyugabyakugan12|'Byakugan!']] [[User talk:Hyugabyakugan12|'8 Trigrams 64 Palms!']] 03:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for that!I fixed it lready ^^"Broken_fireSmile!You only have one chance to live, my friend. ☺" 23:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for leaving me a Happy Birthday wish to me! And, yes, I did leave a reply at le Coffee Shop. ;D Just because I'm a Black Angel, doesn't mean I'm bad. Or am I...? ~FallenBlackAngel re:explanation ah, thanks! makes sense. :) "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you." ~Ruby 14:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU :D xD I'm twelve now LOL. Now tell me, how do you put songs in tap tap revenge 4? [User:Len12Cahill] 10:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Tap Tap You haven't played heaven yet, then. [User:Len12Cahill] 11:02, May 6, 2012 (UTC) badge ^___^ hi, demi :D so i got my badge made by posey and because you've been nice to me. i'm posting this on yours too. good luck on your marriage too <3 I could volunteer as your daughter if you want. lol ^____^ TITLE THINGY Not really, but i think i'll head there now. [User:Len12Cahill] 10:57, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *Lol, so i itried going on chat. Im still banned x) for you!X3Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken_fire 08:40, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Badge COOKIE TIMEE! c: Call me... Mrs Tomlinson! ♥ 09:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC), 09:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Come to Chat please! I need to tell you something... ASAP. Please? Thanks. ♪ You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, You'll never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction ♪" ~Make it Shine 04:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :D :D DANKEE! :) OMG I love it <3 Call me... Mrs Tomlinson! ♥ 11:13, May 21, 2012 (UTC), 11:13, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hai! Like what I usually say when I see your activity on Recent Wiki Activity Page, come to CHAT! xD Cosmiggy Here! (Straight from da Philippines!!) 14:38, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :D for you :D Where Rocking Horse People Eat Marshmellow Pies 03:59, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Silvah Soul Cosmiggy Here! (Straight from da Philippines!!) 06:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Iris Message '' "You've accepted an Iris message from a Smith"'' "Demi! Thanks for the trouble on coding my char's page. And about the problem, I've fixed it (Haha! Don't tell me how, I just did). Iris me, ok? Thanks. Bye." [[User:MrvN1014|'WordSmith1014']] 10:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:RP Of course I would. Total bummer that your internet jams. But in anyway, I'll lookout when you make a post. I'm bored since Bes (you do know him) is not here. RP? Yeah lets do David at Lora's page and the forest. And one with Jack Schultz. Hey demi do you wanna rp? FloatingInDarkness 05:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Miss You! Wifey! Why are you making your hubby sad!? Are you going to school more later and you can't go to chat? I'm going to miss you too, REALLY. Same goes for me too. I spent my two months vacation with you guys so its hell saddening that we have to go on our lives. But I'll try to see you at chat when I have the chance. Okay? Don't be sad, wifey. Just do well too at school. Thanks. *mega hugs and infinite kisses* Present Hai Demi. Thanks for being a good friend. Take this gift, a beaver. Name him and take good care of him! From~ DaMigster ~At your service! 08:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: I will wifey. Just come back soon. I'll miss you so much!!! Good luck with school!!! Drop by here sometimes, okay? Thanks and bye for now. :(( Hey, the powers for the hunters have been changed. Can you please update your hunter's powers? Thanks!--Claws Out ]] 02:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Danke for the birthday message and it is the 2nd of July here :D ~ We're bored to death in heaven and down alone in hell. 11:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey there, I'm just updating the user/character forum, and I wanted to confirm what we have for you, for characters. We have listed: #Layla Collins (Hermes) #Zach Rodriguez (Demeter) #Kylie Shay (Apollo) #Lora Mubarak (Hunter of Artemis) Is this correct? Sweetness Sweet, thanks for getting back to me Cheers Long time no see. Still remember me?? Hi nice to meet you So How are things going? 04:37, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Alora Breeze Hola,I replied on Alora's page. :) Sometimes my mind wanders,other times it leaves completely. 03:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Alora Finally posted :) Sometimes my mind wanders,other times it leaves completely. 13:02, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Posted,and do you know which god/goddess specializes in nightingales? Sometimes my mind wanders,other times it leaves completely. 13:29, August 29, 2012 (UTC) No,I'm thinking of making an animal nymph,protector of nightingales. :) Music...is what,feelings sound like.. 10:10, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Thx Demi :) Music...is what,feelings sound like.. 10:22, August 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your turn I posted,thanks for the reminder.:) Music...is what,feelings sound like.. 14:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thank you!!! Wish it was real, I want an iPad, lol. :D [[User:Queen.Bee|'Queen.Bee']] ♛ 15:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry!! Ohmaigosh! I just replied on Alora's page,I'm SO sorry I replied late!!! Music...is what,feelings sound like.. 11:43, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Posted.But it looks like it's already the end of their conversation already,haha. Music...is what,feelings sound like.. 11:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Can we rp?? Hi nice to meet you So How are things going? 09:32, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Demi,just wanted to say hi..kon'ichiwa! ^^,do you want to rp anywhere? 05:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Just replied on Zach's page. :) 03:53,September 10,2012 (UTC) Kay,I just replied on Zach :) Oh btw,if you enter a character contest and win,are you allowed to enter again even though you win? Ooooh,look there,a Rainbow!!! , 12:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks *hugs* and posted ^^ Ooooh,look there,a Rainbow!!! , 13:31, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I entered the charrie contest for October. :) Ooooh,look there,a Rainbow!!! , 13:50, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Demi :) but I'm just in it for the fun of it. ^^ Oh yeah,I got something for chu,I keep forgetting to give it to you actually. xD Here: It's a puppy,I needed to give something for you because your my friend. :) Name,feed,love it! He's cute,^^ Ooooh,look there,a Rainbow!!! , 14:02, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Awwww,that's okay,Demi,:3 I replied,and I'm entering the Character Contest :) Ooooh,look there,a Rainbow!!! , 13:26, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks,but you I'm just in it for the fun. :) Ooooh,look there,a Rainbow!!! , 13:35, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure? Ooooh,look there,a Rainbow!!! , 13:54, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ah,okay,but I'm just entering for the fun of it,it's not like I'll actuall win. xP :) Ooooh,look there,a Rainbow!!! , 12:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I haven't got any idea yet. Who are they going to prank by the way?? Mass Destroyer How are things going? 11:37, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing Demi. Choose anyone apart form Brent because he knows Layla. Mass Destroyer How are things going? 11:55, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Yep. :) thx for saying there might be a chance,it's definitely more possible than dating a celebrity XP Ooooh,look there,a Rainbow!!! , 11:58, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. Mass Destroyer How are things going? 12:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC) XD if you could date a celebrity,who and why? :) just saying... Ooooh,look there,a Rainbow!!! , 12:08, September 14, 2012 (UTC) posted Demi. Mass was her3. Aaww,don't worry,I'm sure there will be someone who'll reach your heart soon,Demi :) Ooooh,look there,a Rainbow!!! , 13:43, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh,that's cool actually,I'm in a girls and boys school,or government school.Sorry If I'm destroying your talk page,theres something wrong with my siggie... >< I'm at a payphone.. [[User_talk:Riri25|Wait.What am I doing there?]] , 14:50, September 14, 2012 (UTC) It's cool,though most boys are sometimes annoying,but it's okay.Hey do you have facebook? I'm at a payphone.. [[User_talk:Riri25|Wait.What am I doing there?]] , 15:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Cool! :D can I add you then?? I'm at a payphone.. [[User_talk:Riri25|Wait.What am I doing there?]] , 15:15, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) I'm at a payphone.. [[User_talk:Riri25|Wait.What am I doing there?]] , 15:23, September 14, 2012 (UTC) What?? Your name's not terrible,it's cool! ^^ honestly. Mine's Rowena,thats probably not even better. :) I'm at a payphone.. [[User_talk:Riri25|Wait.What am I doing there?]] , 15:39, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah,nvm i'm back xP yay you added me,we're friends!! :D ^^ I'm at a payphone.. [[User_talk:Riri25|Wait.What am I doing there?]] , 15:49, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Kay,goodnite!! :) thx for reminder! I'm at a payphone.. [[User_talk:Riri25|Wait.What am I doing there?]] , 15:57, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Badgie If I haven't give you one, sumimasen. >.< But here it is! The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here 01:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It's ok Mass Destroyer How are things going? 04:31, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Badge its ok! its ok I understand completly!! as I also depend on e mail to tell me whether someone has reply to an rp!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 05:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi,Gosh,I'm so sorry about my siggie, :( I'll get it fixed,anyways I didn't see your post on Zach... =/ “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 05:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) It's ok,also,that will be my last rp for now,I won't be online for awhile,maybe until October I guess.Schoolwork,exams,I need to sort out my life. >< I'll miss chu :( “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 05:35, September 23, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU DEMI!!!!! :)))))))))) Thank you,That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever given me.Also,i give you permission to rp any of my charries,cuz i trust you,Mel to:) :( well gotta go...=( see you in November.. “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 06:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Word bubble templates Oh,yeah,i forgot,sorry XD here: Template: Tydal,for Tydal Template: Cora Laine,for Cora Template:Alora,for Alora Template:Michel for Michel and Template:HeatherRoss,for Heather have fun rp'ing,please tell the template names to Mel to! See you :) “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 09:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Missed Chu Too! Hola :)) More or less I'm back,only for a limited time though,everyone was so engrossed with Akinator,XD Did you try it?? “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 14:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,I know how you feel about that guy,and don't worry,I will be online more often next time.Life's good,there's to many tests everyday though,stressful ><.But today is my birthday! I'm ''finally ''13 XD. “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 01:58, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Aaaw,THANKS SO MUCH!!! :3 :DDD and you don't sound like an old person -You won't be an one,you're to (insert all the best complimentary words here whatsoever,e.g awesome,amazing,fantastic :D) to be one ;) x)- No offence to our grandparents,or any senior citizens,of course,I hope you don't take it as an insult,but honestly,you're to awesome to be old :). “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 12:52, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,you're ''FOREVER AWESOME '':D No more forever alone :D I don't like that meme,if you know what I'm talking about. “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 13:40, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Also,If you want to,do you want to like,share a charrie,you know,make a claim for one saying like: ''this character will be shared between Demi and Riri ''or something like that.Or we could make sisters,if you want to,if you don't then it's ok. :) “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 03:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Charries Yay! And yeah,the twin idea is cool! So um,girl/boy or girl/girl or boy/boy? You decide :D “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 12:09, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,let's go with girl/girl.So,as discussed on Facebook (wow,I'm beginning to talk like my dad O.o),we got "Mia"-yours and umm, a twin who might start with "N" or "J" or whatever name you come up with,which is my charrie. :D P.S To make myself sound not-so-boring/buisnesslike,LALALALALALA Sing a happy song! Go Smurfs! :D “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 12:25, October 11, 2012 (UTC) sorry!! ssooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for teh latest reply ever in the world of reply!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 08:14, October 18, 2012 (UTC) its ok anyway what about we make a pact? that each time we reply to each others rp we I.M them??The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 05:04, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok! anyway posted!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 10:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC)r replied!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 06:05, October 21, 2012 (UTC) replied!!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 12:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) no worries I forgot too!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 12:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S:replied! yup!!anyhow replied!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 13:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) repiled!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 13:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Idea I have an idea! I'll tell chu on fb chat tomorrow! :) Posted on Layla :) “Sometimes,it's easier,if it's hard” -Riri★ , 14:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC) hey! its ok!! anyway on my way to reply!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 04:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) well...if you want to know yesterday I went to your house and stole your internet and now I'm spying on you....(brain:she's gone mad dont listen to her... me:I;m not mad!! I'm just crazy...)The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 05:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC) replied I think...and soo sorry for the crazy post...I got a problem....The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 05:43, October 26, 2012 (UTC) replied!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 06:05, October 26, 2012 (UTC)o n my way to reply!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 06:26, October 26, 2012 (UTC) oh ok see you later!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 06:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC)aw awwww thanks!!! I wantt o give you my badge too but I have a problem...I forgot the name for it..(seriously!!!) anyhow replied!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 13:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) hmm good idea! anyway while then enjoy this made this for fun btw replied!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 14:27, October 26, 2012 (UTC) replied!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 08:34, October 28, 2012 (UTC) replied!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 09:07, October 28, 2012 (UTC) replied!! The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 09:33, October 28, 2012 (UTC) replied version two point o!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 09:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Maia? I'm so sorry I went offline just now.. I hate my internet sometimes... -_- btw i got history! For Ginny and Nat! “Sometimes,it's easier,if it's hard” -Riri★ , 11:00, October 28, 2012 (UTC) replied!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 11:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC) rEpLiEd!!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 07:17, October 29, 2012 (UTC) replied!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... replied!! The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 13:32, October 29, 2012 (UTC) replied!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 06:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC) replied! The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 13:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) what Ironic! I replied 5 minutes ago!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 13:13, October 30, 2012 (UTC)